iBelieve in Angels
by Simmzy-poo
Summary: *ABANDONED* Sam's mom is having dificulites. what happens as Sam's life drasticaly changes.
1. Mom

**Disclaimer. I only own this story plot. Dan owns everything else.**

**A/N: i couldnt wait to post this any longer. so yes i'm working on 2 stories at once. but whats going on at home gave me the inspiration for this. and i needed my way to vent. WARNING:THIS STORY CONTAINS DRUG ABUSE, RUDE LANGUAGE, MATURE IDEAS, AND TEEN PREGNANCY. at least i'm thinking this story will. don't judge me. Oh and if you read/ favorite... please review it makes me happy**

* * *

Freddie POV

"Look, Officer Pigg. I didn't do anything. Why am I the one being threatened?" Sam's mom, Cynthia cried. "I went to the station to report her and this pretty blue eyed officer said he'd take care of it."

Now, normally Carly, Sam, and I would be at Carly's, but Melanie is visiting and she wanted to see her mom. So we decided to hang out at the Puckett's place.

"From what I understand is that you've harassed Valerie for just walking in front of your house. All the kids get along with each other." The officer said

"No. We used to until…"

"How old are you?" The officer interrupted.

"I'll be 16 in like a month"

"Then this isn't your business so go sit in the living room or I'll be back with another set of cuffs."

"For what?!" Cynthia said

"Disorderly conduct."

"Samantha, call my lawyer."

"I'll just bring you the phone." Sam said shaking.

"Officer. I don't know what lies Valerie has told you but she once tried to…" Melanie tried to contribute but was cut off by the officer.

"I can get cuffs for you to miss."

"Thanks officer for the warning. Have a great day!" with that she slammed the door as she went upstairs holding her chest. Couple years ago Cynthia was placed on lots of meds for different types of pain from being in a car accident. Some were sleeping meds. I don't know details but this is what Sam told us whenever her mom was in a good mood and Sam was given money.

Momma Puckett was a tough woman and all of us were deeply disturbed when she started to cry. For a moment Sam stood shaking. None of us knew what to do.

"Sam shouldn't we go check on your mom?" I asked.

"Yeah."

So the four of us stood in Cynthia's room and waited for her to get off the phone.

"Mom are you gonna be okay?" Sam asked while Cynthia held her chest trying to breath.

She called to yell at the police department for giving her a heart attack.

"Its okay mom calm down" Melanie said.

Sam left the room. I followed her because I didn't think her mom needed for me to see her break and Sam needed somebody.

"Sam?"

"Yeah." She said as she wiped her face with the bag of her hand

"Are you okay?"

"Sure."

"Hey look at me…You don't look okay. Come here." I said holding out my arms for a hug. She looked at me like she wasn't sure and slowly walked in for my hug. She buried her face in my chest trying to keep back her tears. (I was now like 5-8 inches taller then her.) "Its okay." I whispered. I waited till she finally lifted her head up. "You okay now?"

She nodded and said thanks. I heard Melanie say she was coming down so I went back up.

Sams' POV.

As soon as Freddie was out of sight I went looking for my shoes. This officer wasn't getting away with this.

"Sam what do you think your doing?

"Where's my other shoe?"

"Why?"

"I'm going down to that station."

"No! No your not!"

"Why not!? He had no right to do that!"

"Your right he didn't. But you going down there isn't gonna fix this."

"But he didn't let us explain."

"You're right he didn't. If you go down there, he'll blame it on mom."

"But she won't know."

"She'll get blamed for being an unfit parent. You don't want that to happen, do you?"

"No… Melanie… what can we do?" I said tearing up as she hugged me.

"I don't know." I saw Freddie's feet at the top of the stairs and turned away to quickly wipe the tears. I couldn't let him see me cry. I wouldnt.


	2. Get home

-**even though things are much better at home i'm gonna continue this story cuz i think its gonna be a great one. **

* * *

Still Sam's Pov. (you'll know when i switch POV's cuz i'll tell you.)

"Thanks guys for helping me." _Damn it. I hated feeling vulnerable_.

"No problem Sam." Carly said.

"Sam I'm your sister. This is my mom too. I just can't miss school but I will always be there for you and mom." Melanie added

"I know… Go have fun miss smarty pants."

"You'll call me if something happens, right?"

"No duh!"

"Sam…"

"Freddie, don't. I'm glad you were here but I really don't need you to feel sorry for me too. Please?"

"Okay. Take care, okay?"

"Sure, sure. Bye guys." And with that they left.

I went upstairs to check on mom.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"I'm fine dear. Sit up here and watch a movie with me."

"Sure mom. What do you wanna watch?"

"Pick something." _Was I worried she took something. YES! But I couldn't do anything. It never killed her before. (Yes she's done this before but is usually fine by morning) _We watched Flubber. It's a good funny movie.

***

"Mom?" I said when I woke up. No answer. Maybe she went to the store or something. I'll leave her a note.

**Went to Carly's**

**Love Sam.**

Short and sweet.

10 minutes later she calls me and all she says is, "Get home and clean now." I was half way to Carly's by now. But I figured Carly would be mad at me if I didn't go home to take care of mom. So I got back and began to clean the kitchen. It wasn't really messy. _Almost done. _I thought as all the dishes were done. So I went to check on mom.

"Mom?" I asked and out came a snore.

_Maybe she just needs to sleep it off more._

So I went to watch tv in the other room. Melanie texted me. (Melanie is bold sam is underlined bold)

**Hows Mom?**

**Idk shes sleeping**

**Thats good?**

**I suppose.**

**ill check on u soon k?**

**k. **

_Why did Valerie's Mom have to threaten mine. My mom was a turning a new non-violence leaf and so that wasn't good for her stress. Had she not threatened mom, she wouldn't had to go to the police and the police wouldn't have threatened mom._

4pm.

"Mom are you going to wake up soon?...Mom?"

She opened her eyes and choked for air. "Mom! Wake up. Sit up for me." She choked some more.

"Okay...Melanie." so I dialed her number in quickly. "Come on… come on pick up… Melanie."

"Yeah Sam what's wrong?"

"I don't know what to do… I don't want to over-react and call an ambulance yet because she is just sleeping but when I tried to wake her up... she choked and went right back to sleep. This is the deepest sleep I've ever seen her in."

"She's done this before?"

"Yeah but usually she's fine in the morning."

"Okay… remain calm Sam. Most I can tell you is try again in an hour. And if that doesn't work call Spencer or Mrs. Benson. Call some adult."  
"Okay." So this time I stayed upstairs with her…and waited. She choked once again. This time spitting yellow stuff up.

"MOM!!"

* * *

**Wow! i really hope this story turns out well. School has started so this is gonna take longer for me to update as i'm sure it'll take you longer to read. btw... what are your thoughts on a icarly/harry potter crossover?**


	3. WAKE UP

**Still not Dan. Ever put your shoes on the wrong feet and leave it like that. It feels really weird and is annoying. lol**

* * *

"Ugh! What do I do?" I said to myself. I cleaned her mouth as I called Spencer.

"Ugh Spencer I need you here… quickly. My mom is very sick…and I don't know what to do."

"It's okay Sam. Calm down I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Thank you." And that ended the phone call. I stayed by her. She still wouldn't wake up.

"Spencer? Carly?" I yelled as I heard someone walk in.

"Yeah Sam. It's us." He yelled back.

"I'm up here."

"Carly, stay down here." I heard him say softly.

"What's going on Sam?" He said when he reached the stairs.

I embraced him in a hug. "Mom's coughing up yellow stuff… it's not mucus or anything its like yellow spit and she wont wake up."

"Hey she's sleeping. Right? So she's not gonna die… Mrs. Puckett." He said caring and loud. "Cynthia? Hey it's me Spencer. Wake up please." She choked and went back to sleep.

"Oh god… she…stopped breathing. Spencer…" I panicked.

"Wait… look. She's breathing again. She's breathing. It's okay."

"Mom, please wake up." I pleaded.

"Why" she said falling right back asleep."

"Mom!" I said with my one ray of hope. "You need to wake up cuz I need you."

She only choked and went back to sleep.

"Sam did she take anything? Any meds of some sort?"

"Not that I know of. None of the bottles are empty…Spencer? Should we call the ambulance?"

"Well she's breathing and sleeping. So I don't think so… Maybe she just took a few extra sleeping pills. She's just really out of it… I think she'll be fine. I once took a little too much night quill and Carly and Freddie couldn't get me out of bed for anything. You remember that day right?"

_I did. It was the day after Spencer came back from Canada… after getting all that bacon._ I laughed at the memory. "Ha-ha. I took all your bacon."

"Which you still owe me for by the way." He laughed

"Don't count on it. Freddie's been waiting years to see some money handed back his way."

"You want us to stay here? Or do you want us to just sit by the phone all night?"

"Stay with me for a bit?"

"Of course. You want to us to sit up here or are we going downstairs?"

"We can watch tv up here."

"I'll get Carly." Carly and Spencer stayed with me till nearly 10. She hadn't woken up. Only choked for air every once in awhile.

"It's getting late. I wanna thank you both for comming and staying with me. I think you guys can go home and have a goodnight." I said showing them out.

"Anything for you kid-do. You're like a sister to me. You know that right?"

"Yeah I guess I did."

"Later."

"Later Spence."

"Sam are you sure your going to be okay?" Carly asked.

"Yeah. oh and mind not telling Freddie about this."

"Okay Sam. I wont." She said giving me a hug.

"Thanks, night" I closed the door

While I waited for sleep to find me I tidied up mom's room and watched some boring movies and finished the kitchen and living room. I checked on mom one more time and found my self sulking to bed at 3am.

* * *

**do me the favor of reviewing? and telling ur friends and taking my poll**


	4. Remember?

_**Real sorry for the delay!! and for the shortness of this with statewide testing im a little flustered.... Hopefully i can get unblocked over thanksgiving.

* * *

**_

Dadundudun!

"MOM!" I yelled as I heard that. I ran out of my room to find her at the bottom of the stairs. "Mom, are you okay? What happened?"

"I fell down some stairs. That's it. I'm fine."

"Mom, you're not fine. Not at all. Do you remember anything of yesterday?"

" Yeah. The officer was here and Melanie's mom threatened me and your friends were hear."

"No mom that was the day before. That was Wednesday. Today is Friday." I said calmly, "Mom? Yesterday you slept all day. You went somewhere came home and slept. You didn't even get up to use the bathroom."

"That's not possible." She murmured like parts of her lips were stuck together. "Yesterday Valerie's mom threatened me. Yesterday was Wednesday."

"No mom. Yesterday you slept and you wouldn't wake up." I said my voice shaking and breaking. "Mom, you wouldn't wake up when I made you something to eat. It…it was like you were dead."

"Why did you try to wake me?"

"Because I wanted you to eat. And be okay… Mom, you slept like the dead… I called Spencer over here to help me. I listened to the songs that make you know everything will be okay."

"Well, see everything is fine."

"Everything is obviously not fine if you can't remember a whole day. Did you even hear the music?"

"What ever."

"Mom. This isn't like you. How many meds did you take?"

"I only took the ones I'm supposed to-"

"Mom! Don't you dare lie to me! I'll have Spencer over here to drive straight to the damn hospital if you won't tell me how many you had."

"I TOOK MY NORMAL AMOUNT OF PAIN MEDS! NOW LEAVE ME THE ALONE."

"Fine!" I said giving up. I went into my room and waited till she went to sleep.


End file.
